Chapter 2 GoodBye Igneel
by Katielolol
Summary: HELLO! This IS My Thrid FanFic x3, creative writer aren't i? Well here is da summary. Igneel Has notice Natsu Is Lonely So Igneel Finds a Girl Named Lucy Dragdine (Aka Lucy Heartfillia) in the Woods. She Claims that Grandine (sky Dragon) Has Trained her to be a Sky Dragon Slayer and she was Told to find Igneel to help her Practice Training With another Kid. Igneel Takes her in.


Natsu Woke Up Finding him self alone and Igneel Not there.

"Well I Guess he want to get food." Natsu Said. Igneel Came Back and told NAtsu to Follow Him.

"Natsu Follow me" Igneel Said. "

Wait what No food!" Natsu Roared.

"After I show you something." Igneel Said. They Got to the Area and He Told Natsu to get off. Natsu got off and was Tackled by a Girl.

"Who Are you?" Lucy Said.

"Natsu, Natsu Dragneel" Natsu Said.

"Oh Hello! My Name Is Lucy Dragdine" She Said.

'Dragdine, meaning she is a dragon slayer?!' Natsu thought

"Your a Dragon Slayer?!" Natsu Blurted out.

"Yes i Am, Im a Sky Dragon Slayer" Lucy Said.

"OH Alright then. FIGHT ME" He Said.

Lucy Was Only a Six Year old Girl while natsu was seven year old so his magic was defiantly higher.

"No!" She Yelled at Him But Not Quick Enough.

"Fire Dragons Punch!" He said.

Lucy Was Quicker and Dodge the Attack. Igneel Watched In Amusement how they were fighting. Now Igneel Could Tell natsu was getting Mad so he stopped the fight.

"Stop!" Igneel Roared.

They Both Stopped and Payed Attention to him.

"Now Now, We Need to get you healed up. Both Of You." He Said.

Lucy And Natsu Got Up and Left to clean up.

"Wait Natsu!" Lucy Said

"What?" He Asked

Lucy Ran over to him and Healed him. Natsu Looked Really Surpirsed but said nothing. His Wounds were fully healed. Then He Relized Lucy wounds weren't healed.

"Um Lucy?"

"Yes Natsu?"

"Your wounds Arent healed."

"I Know i cant heal myself silly. my dragon didn't get to teach me how to heal my self"

"Oh"

They Went in the Lake to take a Bath. Natsu hated Lucy Actually. He Couldn't Stand Her Smell and How Girly her voice was. He Was Afraid that Lucy would out best him With Magic and he couldn't let that happen. Lucy Was Pulled under water. Natsu Started Worrying she hash came back up the Water Started Bubbling.

"Sky Dragons Roar!"

Natsu relized a Fish Tried to eat her and she used her magic to defend herself. Natsu Was amazed how this girl pozssed so much Came out of the water and Headed to the Plains. Natsu Followed along.

'Maybe She Can Learn to heal herself is she constrats' Natsu Thought.

"Oi, Lucy!"

"Yes Natsu?"

"Do You think you can learn how to heal yourself without your dragon?"

"No, It Isn't Possible."

Natsu Relized How sad she was. He Could Tell she missed her dragon, The only thing that cared about her. Natsu Wonder if her parents even cared about her so he had the Nerve to ask.

"Lucy, did your Parents even care about you."

"My Mother did. My Father was different. All he Cared about was work. He even forgot my birthday. I Ran off because of him."

Natsu Could See the hurt in her eyes. He Wonder if she would ever go back and see her.

Natsu Wanted to Comfurt her but, he couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to it. He Didn't want her even more sad. Having a Sad/Pissed Off Girl Was Hard to Deal With.

"Natsu And Lucy"

"Yes Igneel"

"Yes Father"

"I want you two to train together"

"Yes Igneel" They Said.

'Now I have to train with her?! Can this day get any worse?' He Thought

They Trained For hours and finally Igneel Was Goin to let them battle even Though Igneel Regerted it he still wanted to see this girls power. Knowing Sky Dragon Slayers, Their magic is Pretty rare. Their Magic Is Morely Used of Defense and Support. But This Girl Can Heal, And Stop Motion Sickness Which NAtsu Is Bound to get when he is Older. Fire Dragons Slayers Have Motion Sickness and So Do Iron Dragon Slayers he didn't know any others.

"Alright Im ALL FIRED UP"

"Natsu Do You need to say that every time you fight"

"Yes I do Lucy"

"Alright you two fight"

Igneel Watch them Fight. Lucy Used Sky Dragons Roar Against Natsu's Fire Dragons roar, and it just literally Made His Fire Go away. NAtsu Looked Mad at the sight of that. Lucy Attacked again Using Sky Dragons Crushing Fang. Natsu Used Fire Dragons Iron Punch on her. She Dodge easily and use Sky Dragons roar Again. Natsu Dodge it. They Finally did the Final Blow and they both fell to the ground at the same time.

'So Thats How Strong she Is' Igneel and Natsu Thought

'Hes really that Strong, I Guess i need to keep up my training' She Thought

"Alright you two you need to rest."

They Got up and Fell Asleep really Easy. Igneel Knew she would be the Perfect mate for him. Even Though They Hate each other now, he will get used to her somehow. Igneel Fell asleep knowing that they were safe. Igneel Woke Up Hereing Screaming. They Were Yelling at Each other.

'Oh Great" Igneel Thought

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU" He Roar

Natsu and Lucy Stopped yelling at each. And Igneel Yelled at them then.

"How Many Times Will i tell you two. GET ALONG, And Let me Sleep" Igneel Roar.

"Anyways Im going to a Human Village. Natsu And Lucy Play Dragon and Sheep."

"Im The Sheep!" Lucy said

"And Im the Dragon" Natsu Roared.

Lucy Started Running Off and Natsu Followed After her. Natsu Finally Caught Her. He Bite her to act like he ate her.

"Now Your the Dragon"

She Bite him.

"What was that for?"

"You didn't want a Head Start so i ate you"

"YOU CHEATER" He roared and Ran off

He Lefted her there all alone. She Found a river and started walking along the side. 6 Year Old Lucy Was Stopped By Two Men.

"Little Girl Are you Lost?" One of them Asked

"We Can Take you Home" The Other Said.

"Whats your name" One Said

"Im Not Allowed to Talk to Strangers" Lucy Said Shaking In Fear.

They Started Closing in on her.

"We Just Wanna take you home" One Said

"We Dont Want to hurt you" The other Said.

"Then Stop Closing In on Me" She Said.

They go to Grab me.

" .NATSU" Lucy Screamed.

No one Came So she had to fight For herself.

"Sky Dragons Sercet art: Shattering Light: Sky Drill!" She Said.

Natsu Came Just In time to Help her, and So did igneel. They Fought them off and Igneel took them home.

"Natsu What were you thinking leaving her alone"

"Fath-"

"She Could Have been Kidnapped or Worse Killed"

"IGNEEL"

Igneel Stopped and Stared at Natsu.

"I know it was stupid to leave her but i under stand now. She A Prescious Dragon Slayer and Her Magic is More rare than mine. I Know they could have killed her and Sell her for her power. But Look i Made it In time before they did any sort!" Natsu yelled.

Lucy Had a Weird Feeling. She Thought She could Never love this Boy. But Now she is in Love with him.

"Igneel, Its My Fault I Shouldn't Have Stayed were i was when he ran." She Said Defending Natsu.

"I See. Dont Leave Without Her again Natsu Dragneel"

Natsu Nodded His Head. She Just Defended him. Does he Love her? No I can't. But at the Same time Her Smile and Her Laugh. God Damn I Do love her.

And That Was they Cliff Hanger Dun DUN DUNNNNN. Okay aybe Not But Still I Think I like this story the most! x3. Well I have to Go and Write the next Chapter unless you people shall Spam Me C:. Baii


End file.
